This Could Really Be A Good Life
by writting is love
Summary: Rachel Berry had always been selfish, she was always selffish because that's what she was taught to stay on top, but the day she pushed her girlfriend too far it was too much. Now her ghost of a father must guide her in the right path. x-mas fic


**A/N: What you need to know is there is no Beth, Quinn and Rachel have been together since freshmen year, and that one of Rachel's dad's (Jim) died when she was in middle school. Also my title came from the song Good life by One Republic. Oh and I will be writing a Quinn one.**

**"This Could Really Be A Good Life"**

Quinn loved Rachel more than anything in the world and she knew Rachel felt the same way, but over time she saw that her girlfriend started being more, and more selfish. At first Quinn thought it was more sexy. She had always loved power, and she had it over the whole school. She loved seeing how when she walked down the crowded hallway everyone would part like the red sea to make way fo the queen bee. So when Rachel became more confident and more power hungry Quinn thought it was hot. But when Rachel was late to her birthday party she pushed it aside knowing Rachel didn't mean to be late, it was senior year after all and Rachel was determined to get into Julliard. Even though Quinn wanted to go to Stanford, she figured NYU was just as good maybe even better but Rachel hadn't even asked Quinn to follow her; or even asked to go with Quinn. Quinn knew she would say no and go with Rachel if Rachel had asked but she never did.

But when Rachel missed the first night of Hunakkah Quinn started getting irritated. Especially when Rachel acted as if she had left Quinn's present at the store when she really forgot to get one.

Another thing that made Quinn open her eyes was when she planned a surprise birthday party for Rachel and she forgot it was her own birthday.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Rachel walked in her house.

"Jesus!" Rachel exclaimed placing her hand over her chest where her heart was.

Everyone laughed as Quinn smiled and walked over to her girlfriend. "Hey baby." she cooed wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck.

"Hey, beautiful...what's everybody doing here?" She whispered.

Quinn furrowed her brows. "Rach...it's your-it's your birthday." Quinn noticed Rachel's 'Oh shit' expression and brought her arms back. "You forgot...didn't you?"

"No-no, I didn't baby, I'm just really surprised that's all." Rachel said quickly.

"Rachel how could you forget your own birthday?" Quinn said below a whisper not wanting to cause a scene.

"Babe, I didn't, I just...I'm surprised is all babe. That's it. Thank you." Rachel said softly bringing Quinn in a hug.

Quinn melted in her arms not wanting to be mad because it was Rachel's birthday, and pushed it away.

When the party was over and Rachel said goodbye to everyone and goodnight to her dads she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. "Thank you sweetie your the best."

Quinn smiled and led Rachel upstairs for her second birthday present.

A week later on Christmas Eve Quinn went down to the theatre to see Rachel and bring her lunch since she knew Rachel would forget too. Rachel was rehearsing for a Christmas choir, and she had a duet to practice with another great voice that went to Carmel High her name was Sierra Martin. Quinn was surprised when she found out that Rachel actually became friends with her. She thought they would loathe eachother. But they became friends. Quinn had too admit she was envious of Sierra. She was everything Quinn wanted to be for Rachel. She was beautiful with long blonde hair, but what she really wanted was her voice. She had heard both Rachel and Sierra sing together when she walked in.

It was the first time she ever saw Rachel give it her all and with Sierra's voice they both sounded amazing. The blondes voice complemented Rachel's so much it put a daze in Quinn listening to her girlfriend sing. She stood by watching as the song came to an end and the two singers smiled at one another and laughed.

"That was really great Rachel, people are going to go crazy when they hear you." Sierra said smiling.

"No, when they hear us." Rachel said smiling back.

Quinn watched Rachel sit as Sierra said. "Have you thought about what I said?"

Rachel sighed. "Sierra."

"No Rachel we belong together! You heard our voices together! You can't deny that!"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. _'What?'_ she thought to herself.

"Sierra, I'm with Quinn and I love her. We've been together since freshmen year."

"So!...She doesn't understand why your pushing yourself so hard, and her voice is sharp. We belong together Rachel. Me and you together in Julliard...Rachel we'd be unstoppable! We'd take Broadway, and Hollywood by surprise...Rachel she won't understand. She doesn't understand."

"Look I'm not leaving Quinn Sierra...she means the world to me, and puts up with all my bullshit...I don't deserve her. I'm selfish, and conceded; yet she still loves me."

"I love you!" Sierra shouted. "Rachel we're perfect together. Do you really think she's with you because she loves you? Rachel come on...she's only with you so she can get out of this cow town. At least with me you know I'm not going to leave you when we both get to be famous. That I won't steal your money like some gold digging tramp."

Rachel shook her head. "No, no, no. Quinn wouldn't do that too me. She loves me."

Sierra shook her head. "No. I do." Suddenly she was right in front of Rachel, and began to caress her cheek.

Rachel pushed her back. "No! She loves me and I love her! You mean nothing to me!"

As soon as Quinn saw the blonde get shoved away by her girlfriend she started making her way towards them.

Sierra came back gripping Rachel's face harder and pressed a kiss.

Quinn was livid she couldn't hold back anymore. "HEY!"

Sierra and Rachel froze. "Get your slutty hands off my girlfriend!"

Quinn stomped up the steps of the stage and tried to pounce on Sierra but was held back by Rachel.

"Well, I'll see you tonight Rachel." Sierra said and walked off.

Quinn shoved Rachel away she was still angry.

"Quinn, calm down."

"No! I don't know what I'm more pissed about at the moment but your going to listen." Quinn snarled. "I don't even know where to begin Rachel...you've been forgetting things that you would never let yourself forget about. Then you let her kiss you! I can't believe you would actually think I'm using you even if it was for a second."

Rachel looked down.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore."

Rachel's eyes snapped up to Quinn's. "Quinn-"

"No...please Rachel. You haven't even asked me to go to New York with you...or even considered going to California. You even forgot your own birthday...Rachel I love you. I love you so much but if this is how it's going to be where all you think about is yourself then maybe we should just break this off."

"Yeah well maybe we should." Rachel snapped back and instantly regretted it.

Quinn's heart ripped apart and she ran off the stage quickly followed by Rachel.

"Wait! Quinn! I'm sorry! Please stop! Let's talk about this."

Quinn was in tears as she exited the theatre hearing Rachel call out to her. Quinn ignored her wiping her tears as she began to cross the street.

"QUINN!" Rachel screamed out, and the next thing Quinn knew she was pushed by Rachel and saw Rachel get hit by a car. Her small frame hit the windshield and tossed on the street.

"RACHEL!" Quinn cried out running to her.

Rachel felt Quinn's hands and blacked out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel opened her eyes seeing Quinn sobbing over her screaming her name, but when she replied Quinn didn't hear her.

"Quinn, baby I'm okay...Quinn?"

But nothing changed till she saw a bright light and her father walk out of it. "Rachel." he said smiling.

"Dad..." Rachel said feeling her lips twitch.

The older man smiled down at his daughter.

"Dad!" Rachel exclaimed launching herself onto Jim.

"Hi sweetie."

Rachel smiled into his strong chest feeling tears leak. "Dad...how is this possible?" she asked looking around only to see paramedics gently push a sobbing Quinn away so they could work on her lifeless body.

"This is the reason I'm here Sweetheart...It's not your time. You made a mistake earlier with Quinn. But you pushing her out of the way saved her and took you."

"So..so your saying I'm dead?" Rachel asked seeing Quinn screaming.

"Well not technically yet but you could be."

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

Jim sighed. "Rachel, you have become very selfish these past couple of months. Something that has drove Quinn away...Rachel you had made a grave life threatening mistake. You let Quinn go because you let your anger get the best of you...This was supposed to be her."

Rachel looked down at her body, and over at Quinn collapsing on the cement weeping.

"So your saying as my punishment Quinn would have died but since I saved her, I get a second chance?"

"Pretty much yes. Come on Rachel we have much to see before your time is up." Jim said walking off.

Rachel's eyes widened and ran off to catch up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What are we doing here dad?" Rachel asked seeing the synagogue filled with people. People she knew, and loved.

"This is your funeral Rachel."

Rachel looked around, and sure enough there she was in a casket. She saw her dad sobbing and weeping over it, and saw Quinn doing the same but her mom held her.

She watched as her rabbi began talking. "Rachel Berry was one of those kids who really marked her place in my heart...Just as her father Jim did...Rachel was one of those kids that I thought to myself and said 'Hey she's going places.'...Rachel died saving another, and I know in my heart that she would choose her own death than the one she saved. I know for a fact that Rachel would have gladly given her life away for the one she loved any day..." He kept talking when Jim stood and kept walked away saying "Come on Rachel it's time for you to see what happens."

Rachel stood taking one last look at the only two people in the world she had left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where are we?" Rachel asked her father.

"Look." he said looking at a hooded figure.

Rachel took in her surroundings. It was her house but it was dark, and filthy.

She walked into the living room seeing the TV on. Her dad was in front of it watching old videos of her and Jim. Her daddy Jonah was sitting on the couch drinking. His beard grew so long he looked like he belonged in the woods.

_"Hi daddy!" _the little version of Rachel beamed into the camera. Jonah started weeping at the sight of his husband Jim taking the little girl in his arms making her giggle.

Jonah cried in pain of losing the only two people he ever loved.

"Why is he living like this dad?" Rachel asked.

Jim let a tear roll down his cheek as Rachel wiped hers away. "Because he thinks he has no reason to live anymore. When I died he still had a reason, but with you gone-"

"He doesn't." Rachel finished softly.

Jim nodded. "I don't want to see this anymore." Rachel grumbled walking away only to see Quinn.

She was lying in bed crying clutching onto one of Rachel's shirts for dear life. Rachel turned seeing Judy walk in and set down a glass of water and two white pills. rubbing her daughters back.

"Come on Quinn take your pills sweetie." Judy cooed.

"Pills? Why is Quinn taking pills?" Rachel asked her dad.

"Because when Quinn saw you die not only did she feel extremely guilty, she had to live without you as well...When she saw you get hit she snapped."

"So she's...mental?" Rachel asked softly feeling her heart break.

"Her therapist said she's traumatized. But the truth is she misses you. Her heart can't take you not being here...She takes those pills because it helps her with her depression, and nightmares."

Rachel watched Quinn shakingly put the pills in her mouth but when Judy left Quinn hid them.

"Wh-What is she doing?" Rachel asked.

"Hiding them." Jim stated.

"No...Quinn wouldn't...she couldn't...Quinn wouldn't kill herself dad, she wouldn't."

Jim flashed them forward in time showing Quinn pull out her drawer full of pills and pile a small hand full in her hand and take them two by two.

"No! Quinn stop! Quinn stop!" Rachel shouted trying to stop Quinn but was met with air. "Make her stop dad!"

"You can Rachel...if you choose to live."

"...Will I be with Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"..."

"Dad! Will I be with Quinn!"

"I don't know the future can always change."

"Let me see it then."

"Rachel-"

"Please dad I need too."

"Better yet I'll let you live it for one day, and you tell me your decision."

And with a snap she was out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Uuuuhh." Rachel groaned feeling her head pounding like she had a serious hangover.

Something felt different, she felt a body next to her, but when she turned her head she was met with a cloud of golden locks, and a soft kiss on her shoulder blade; that sent shivers down her spine.

"Good morning, baby." she heard a soft voice husk out.

Rachel knew who's voice it belonged to and shot up. Making the blonde fall back. "Baby! Are you okay?"

"Qu-Qu-Quinn?" Rachel asked surprised to see ex sitting up with a worried expression. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

Quinn chuckled softly, caressing the top of Rachel's head. "Baby, are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard yesterday."

"Huh? What are you talking about? You-you...broke up with me."

Quinn's smile turned into a frown. "Aw baby did you have a bad dream about me?"

Rachel rubbed her head and winced.

Quinn instantly started looking at Rachel's lump on her head.

"What-what happened?" Rachel asked.

"Well one of the glee kids were trying to trip a student and you ended up walking on there butter on the floor trap."

"Oh...Wait what? Where are we?" Rachel asked looking at the nightstand seeing a photo of Quinn in her wedding dress smiling as she licked icing off of Rachel's cheek.

Quinn giggled. "We're at home sweetie."

Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"The doctor did say you might not remember a few things, so how about I help you remember?" Quinn started straddling Rachel threading her fingers with Rachel's. It was then that Rachel felt the cold steel of a ring and saw a diamond on Quinn's ring finger. Quinn took Rachel in for a kiss.

Rachel couldn't help the way her body responded to her 'wife's' caresses, and flipped Quinn over kissing her desperately only to have the door whip open and two kids jump up.

"Mommy, mama!" the two kids squeal with delight jumping on the bed grinning.

"Mommy can we open our presents now?" a little boy with blonde hair asked beaming Rachel's famous smile.

"No, it's Christmas eve, not Christmas day, and besides the both of you got to open eight of them on Hanukkah." Quinn said back.

The two kids smiles dissapeared, and began to frown.

"Mama please?" the little girl asked, she was smaller than the boy and with dark hair like Rachel's.

"Uhh..uhh." Rachel stamard still in shock with her mouth hanging open and heart thumping against her chest.

Quinn giggled.

"Mommy is mama alright?" the little girl asks.

"You know what kids go ahead and open one present, but just one while I wake your mama up."

The two kids jump on either girl kissing them. Then run off.

Quinn looked over at her wife who was still in shock. "We have kids?"

The blonde giggled. "Oh man sweetie you really did hit your head hard...Yes we have have two beautiful kids, Jamie and Abbie both Hebrew." Quinn smiled.

"Mama! Mommy!" Abbie cried out.

Rachel felt her heart race, she didn't understand why she barley knew these kids but she already loved them more than life it's self.

She caught sight of the Christmas tree on fire. Rachel quickly grabbed the blanket on the sofa and patted the tree down as Quinn pulled Jamie and Abbie back.

Rachel finally got the fire out, and turned to her family. "What happened?" she asked breathlessly.

Jamie started sniffling. "I was only trying to lite mom's favorite candle."

"Sweetie how many times do we have to tell you not to touch matches." Quinn said to Jamie.

"I'm sorry mommy." He cried.

Quinn shut her eyes as she pulled him on her lap rubbing circles on his back. "It's okay sweetie, just don't do it again, okay?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Good go ahead and take a shower no presents till Christmas say that's your punishment."

Jamie nodded and walked away with his head down. Abbie jumped up and ran after him.

Quinn sighed rubbing her eyes. "What are we going to do Rach? Everyones coming tonight and we need a tree."

Rachel walked towards Quinn kneeling down taking her hand. "Baby, I'll just go and buy another one."

Quinn shook her head. "We don't have enough money for one."

"What why not?" Rachel tilted her head.

"Rachel with both of our budgets... we spent so much money on me getting pregnant again and then presents for the kids, our mortgage, bills-"

"Wait...your...your pregnant?" Rachel asked feeling like the air from her lungs had been sucked away.

Quinn let her frown turn into a smile. "I was going to wait till tonight to tell you as a Christmas present, I had everything all planned out, and now I ruined it but yes, baby I'm pregnant."

Rachel felt tears prick her eyes and her smile turn into a beam. Quinn leaned her forehead against Rachel's. "Your pregnant." Rachel breathed out letting her hand press softly against Quinn's stomach.

Rachel sniffled letting out a soft laugh.

"Mommy." They heard Abbie laugh.

They both turned their heads seeing Abbie laughing with lotion all over her face.

Quinn sighed as Rachel smiled and laughed.

"Here I'll go and clean Abbie and you go and check on Jamie."

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's forehead as she stood up and walked down the hallway looking for any sign of Jamie, she soon found him sitting on his small bed looking down with a towel wrapped around him.

"Hey buddy."

"Hi, mama." he said sadly.

"Don't be sad anymore buddy."

"I'm sorry mama."

"I know you are buddy, but hey how about you get dressed and then me and you will go and buy a another Christmas tree?"

"Okay!" he beamed and ran off to his closet.

Rachel chuckled and left his room shutting his door.

After she got dressed she walked down the hall looking at the house and found a music room. She smiled softly and walked over to the black piano, trailing her fingers over the key cover. She slowly lifted it and let her fingers push down lightly.

"Hi." Quinn husked right by Rachel's ear.

"Hey." Rachel said turning around letting Quinn straddle her lap. Quinn was still beautiful, still flawless to Rachel. The brunette has no idea how old they are or where they are but she get's the just of it.

Quinn unbuttoned Rachel's shirt kissing a long scar she didn't even know she had.

"The kids." Rachel said.

Quinn shook her head. "Playing a video game...God I love these scars."

"Why?" Rachel asked. "Their gross."

Quinn stopped pulling Rachel's face to look at her. "Don't ever say that again these scars are beautiful, everyone of them."

Rachel saw Quinn's eyes water and push back her hair. Rachel felt a long scar on the right side of her head.

"These brought you back to me." Quinn said sniffling touching Rachel's chest that had the burned round scars. "And these are from you saving me from that car."

"Mama! Lets go!" Rachel heard Jamie shout.

"Go where?" Quinn asked looking down questioningly at her wife.

"Go buy another Christmas tree."

Quinn sighed leaning her head down on Rachel's shoulder. "Rach, we don't have the money."

"I'll pick up a second job, come on babe it's Christmas Eve."

"I don't want you getting another job. It's hard enough on you doing glee club and theatre."

"Then I'll ask my dad for money."

"No, we already owe him so much."

"Look babe it probably won't be that much...Please baby it would mean so much to him."

"Fine, okay...but please don't buy the most expensive one."

"Alright." Rachel smiled pecking Quinn on the lips then lifting her off.

Rachel walked into the living room putting her coat on. "Come on Jimmy Jam, lets go."

Jamie beamed running to the door.

"Mama can I go too?" Abbie asked smiling.

"No! Mama you said just you and me!" Jamie whined.

"Hey be nice to your sister Jamie." Quinn warned, then took Abbie's hand. "Sweetie I was hopping you'd help me bake a cake."

"Yay! Okay. Come on mommy." Abbie beamed then tried to run off but Rachel lifted her up making her squeal.

"Whoa where do you think your going Pinocchio, give me kissie wissy." Rachel chuckled.

Quinn smiled at the sight feeling like the luckiest woman in the world.

Abbie giggled at Rachel's kisses then turned her head and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and squirmed out of her arms running to the kitchen.

"Bye, I love you." Quinn said smiling as Rachel opened the door taking her keys.

"Love you too, bye." Rachel said pecking Quinn on the lips.

Quinn grabbed Jamie hugging and kissing him. "Mom." He whined out giggling.

Rachel smiled helping Jamie in his seat then started her car. She didn't know what it was or anything, but at least it looked nice and safe.

Rachel grinned seeing that the town they are in is indeed Lima. She past the old grocery store that had been there since she was a kid and drove on down seeing a bunch of trees, and stopped to park.

As soon as they were in the middle looking at the trees Jamie beamed and ran off saying. "Uncle Puck! Uncle Finn!"

"Hey there munchkin!" Finn beamed. He still dressed and looked the same only scruffier.

Puck smiled at Rachel walking towards her bringing her in a hug. "Hey Rach." He actually didn't try and unhook her bra this time, and his mohawk was gone.

"Hi, Noah, Finn." she smiled.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you already had a tree?" Noah asked.

Jamie looked down. "I messed it up."

"Aw well that's okay buddy why don't we go and pick one out for your mama, okay?"

"Alright." he smiled as Finn carried him away.

"So, have you found out if Quinn is pregnant or not?"

Rachel smiled "Actually we we're going to wait and tell everyone tonight but yes." Rachel laughed. "She's pregnant."

"Oh that's so great Rach!" Noah smiled giving her a hug again.

"What's so great?" Finn asked appearing with Jamie both carrying the tree, well Jamie was carrying a stem.

Rachel chuckled at the sight. "Quinn's pregnant."

"Congratulations Rachel!" Finn grinned. "Consider this your gift on the house."

"What? No Finn, really."

"No buts Rach." Noah smiled helping Finn take the tree to her car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mommy we're home!" Jamie shouted.

"Alright, I'll be right out!" Quinn yelled back. "Go ahead Abbie go look at the tree."

Abbie beamed and ran off. "Whoa!" she grinned.

Quinn dropped the butter knife and scurried off. She stopped at the door seeing Rachel untie a giant tree it was beautiful, but she knew it must have cost a lot.

Quinn walked up to her. "Rach, I thought I told you cheap."

"Relax babe it was free. Noah and Finn we're there and I told them your pregnant, and they said consider this as a congratulations gift."

Quinn's face softened. "Well that was nice of them."

"Uhuh, now get your pretty little self on the other side and help me bring this in."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh come on Jimmy Jam!" Rachel laughed lifting Jamie in the air as Quinn walked in.

"Where's Jamie?" she asked.

"Um I don't know?" Rachel said holding Jamie by his ankle behind her back.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows hearing Jamie giggle. "Jamie, sweetie come on you have to go get ready." Quinn heard Jamie giggle again. "Jamie where are you?"

"I'm right he-yer mommy." Jamie beamed peaking out from Rachel's back.

Quinn chuckled. "Rachel Berry you put him down right now."

Rachel smirked flipping him over making Jamie giggle and Quinn gasp. "Go get dressed now buddy."

Jamie ran off to his room laughing.

Quinn raised her eyebrow smirking as she walked towards Rachel. "Oh you think your real funny. Don't cha?"

"Who me?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Yes, you." Quinn said tugging Rachel to her by her belt loops for a kiss.

"Mommy!"

Rachel sighed. "You know everytime we get started it never happens."

"Oh...It'll happen alright." Quinn smirked leaving a smiling Rachel Berry behind as she went to check on her kid.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel was having the time of her life with all their friends and her dad and Quinn's mom.

"Babe will you fill me in on what everyone does?" Rachel asked Quinn as she looked around at all their guests mingling.

Quinn smiled kissing Rachel on the cheek and snuggled into her on the couch as she explained what their friends do now. "Well Mercedes is an R&B singer at a soul club in Columbus. Um Kurt is an interior designer and a wedding planner. Tina teaches math at some all Asian school, and Artie...actually I have no idea what he does" Quinn laughed. "He tried explaining it to me once but I spaced out. Finn and Puck both do little things here and there but they both coach football."

"And Santana and Brittany?" Rachel asked seeing them giggle and kiss under the mistletoe.

"Well after coach Sylvester stepped down she gave it to Santana, and Brittany works at a animal shelter whenever she's not teaching dance with Mike."

It was quiet for a minute till Rachel asked. "And you?"

Quinn looked up and smiled. "Pre-K teacher."

Rachel smiled squeezing her tightly kissing her temple. "It's perfect for you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was now ten o'clock once Rachel put the kids to bed. She slipped away only to find Quinn leaning against the door frame biting her lip.

They took eachothers hands making their way to the bedroom. But Quinn stopped bringing Rachel back just to kiss her.

"I waited to long to do that." Quinn said below a whisper. Rachel could see those hazel eyes dilating, and she knew that hers probably were too.

Soon both their clothes were discarded and thrown in a heap on the floor.

Rachel thrusted her thigh more into Quinn making the blonde buck, and right before their all time high Rachel stopped holding Quinn's face in her palms and said. "I love you...God, Quinn I love you so much."

Quinn smiles and says as her voice quakes. "I love you more than air."

When they both came undone and Rachel rolled over, Quinn rolled on Rachel kissing every scar on her body.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It is now 11:50 PM and both girls get up putting on their pj's so they all can open presents.

By 11:59 PM they sit down by the tree and life couldn't be more perfect for Rachel till she sees her father standing in the kitchen and snaps his fingers.

Within seconds Quinn, and the kids beaming smiles are fading into darkness.

"No...No! No! Please! Don't do this please! Dad bring them back! Bring my family back!" Rachel cried out.

"Remember Rachel with just a snap. This could all be gone." Jim said snapping his fingers causing blackness.

But when she opened her eyes she was now in a cold apartment it was dark till she saw the lights flick on and saw her own body slamming a blonde girl on the wall.

Her eyes widened seeing how aggressive she was being with Quinn or at least she thought it was Quinn.

She followed the body's to a room and noticed that it wasn't Quinn at all.

"Dad?" Rachel called out.

"Out here." her dad called out from a balcony.

Rachel walked outside seeing the city she knew as New York below her. "Dad who is that woman with me?"

Jim chuckled smiling. "I don't know and neither do you."

"Excuse me?"

"You sleep with whoever catches your eye every night. Your one of the most famous people in the world, but of course it came with a price."

"What was it besides Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Well you made your way to the top but again you found yourself at a crossroads...There was another woman. A goddess in your eyes that night, and you cheated on Quinn. You broke her so bad all she does is work, and she's so bitter she doesn't have any friends at all. You begged for forgiveness but this time she chose to be stubborn, and instead of trying hards you slept with half the angels in Victoria secret, and broke her even more."

Rachel turned back seeing her future self roll off the tall blonde and roll on the other side of the bed. "Can I see her?"

Jim walked foreword off the balcony into the dark making Rachel follow.

"Ms Fabray?" a nervous looking girl called out.

"What?" Quinn asked coldly.

"Um-Um."

"Is that all that comes out of your mouth? just 'Um'? Spit it out or get out of my sight."

Quinn didn't even look like Quinn to Rachel she had her hair tied back in a bun so tightly and her eyes wore fierce and full of hate.

Jim snapped his fingers sending them forwards in time. Rachel saw Quinn come back to a penthouse like hers but when she set her things down she started sobbing.

"She still loves you." Jim said watching Quinn clutch her heart.

When Quinn finally settled down she walked into her bathroom taking out her bun and into her pj's before falling asleep while crying.

"Come on were running out of time." Jim said to Rachel who was stroking Quinn's hair back.

Rachel got up following him into the light, and saw she was at a hospital.

"You've been in a coma for a few hours now, and it's almost Christmas."

"So what do you say Rachel? Death?" Jim showed an image of Jonah deeply depressed and Quinn killing herself.

"Love?" Jim brought an image of Quinn with Jamie and Abbie in front of her smiling up at Rachel.

"Or fame?" The image showed Rachel lying awake staring into the darkness while the woman walked out and Quinn sobbed.

"Love." Rachel said seeing Quinn wipe her eyes and hold tightly on to the lifeless Rachel body.

Rachel lifted her hand feeling the touch of one Quinn Fabray.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked.

"Could never be more sure."

"Remember Rachel the future can always change."

Rachel nodded and ran into Jim's arms. "I love you dad...thank you."

"I love you too Rachel. Tell your daddy I said I love him."

Rachel watched as she drew further and further away from her father who fainted in the light.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel flickered her eyes open and closed adjusting them to the light till she felt Quinn's hand and gently squeezed. "Quinn." Rachel called out but her voice was hoarse. She coughed and tried again. "Quinn."

Quinn jolted awake with red rimmed eyes and puffy bags. "Rachel, oh thank God you woke up." Quinn cried smiling.

"I love you Quinn. More than anything in this world, more than fame and riches, more than music, more than New York, and Julliard. I wanna be with you whether it's five minutes or five years, I'd follow you into the dark, Quinn. I wanna marry you and have kids with you, I wanna make you happy. I wanna give you everything and more, I love you Quinn; and I don't want to lose you. Ever."

Quinn smiled crying tears of joy. She thought she was going to lose Rachel forever but instead gained her for a life time.

Quinn cried as she said. "I should have listened to you when you called out my name."

"No, I shouldn't have been so stubborn. Quinn, I love you and the mere thought of losing you makes me sick. I'm sorry for everything I have done and I promise to change...Please give me another chance."

Quinn sobbed smiling and crawled into the bed with Rachel burying her face in the crook of her neck kissing her bandages. "I love you so much, and what you did for me Rach...was stupid, but meant so much. I know it sounds selfish but you pushing me out of the way and taking my spot showed me how much you loved me...you never even needed a second chance."

After Jonah breathed from relief and Rachel told him about Jim as Quinn texted the glee kids telling them Rachel was awake.

Both girls we're slowly falling asleep when Quinn's eyes snapped open and said. "Was that your way of proposing to me earlier?"

Rachel smiled sleepily. "If it was what would you say?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Then yes it was."

Rachel didn't know what her future held because it's never certain, but one thing was and it was one Quinn Fabray.


End file.
